You're the Only One
by Amanda Akins
Summary: Eight years after graduation Brittany and Finn run into each other and soon fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Graduation came and went in a blink of an eye, McKinley class of 2012. The Glee Club ran out the year on a strong note. Finn dating who he thought was the love of his life Rachel. With Rachel getting offered a lead role in the new Broadway musical of Starry Knight, Finn got accepted into Cleveland State University majoring in of all things Special Education, wanting to teach disabled elementary kids. Rachel and Finn parted ways after high school, realizing that they both needed to grow up and stop running after something as childish as first loves.

As for the rest of the Glee Club graduating class eight years later, Kurt and Blaine moved to New York with Rachel in which they all share an apartment. Kurt works with Rachel as the male lead role and Blaine teaches Julliard. Kurt and Blaine are still going strong while Rachel is independently single but still flirts with her vocal coach Jason. Quinn is married to Puck with a two year old boy Hayden with a baby girl on the way. They live in Columbus. Quinn is a stay at home mom while she runs a day care on the weekends and Puck, who goes by Noah now, works security at IBM as head manager. Tina and Artie got back together senior year of high school and after five years of staying together just got married last year with a baby boy on the way. They live in Ohio City not far from Lima. Artie got accepted to go to ITT Tech where he majored in computer programming; He now works at home as a creator of new video games while Tina works at the local court house as a supervisor. Mercedes and Sam stayed together throughout their last year of high school and went to University of Rhode Island. Mercedes majored in music while Sam studied Sociology getting a scholarship and full ride through college. Both are teaching Elementary school. Lauren went on to wrestle at Ohio State University. She went on to pro wrestler but got tired of that and is now bartending. She's dating a Mike became a professional dancer and was recently hired by Usher for backup dancing. Santana skipped out on college and worked as a waitress for a long time. She came out as being pansexual after graduation, only Brittany knows this though. She soon ended up dating an amazing dentist who takes good care of her. They are planned to wed in six months. Karofsky is working at the local fire department where he is dating the chief. He is out and proud thanks to Kurt senior year when he came out to his parents, who were very accepting. Will went on teaching Spanish at McKinley with the same crew of teachers. He is now dating Emma and she is still overcoming her OCD. Brittany went on to Ohio State where she majored in dance and worked as a hip hop teacher at the local dance studio. She now opened her own studio in the heart of Cleveland called Ducky's Dance Town Academy. She teaches girls and boys from elementary to middle school hip hop, ballet, jazz and ballroom.

It was Saturday afternoon; Finn was taking his morning run through the suburbs of Cleveland. He was living in an apartment with a buddy from college in the middle of town. Finn was running down the sidewalk with his ear buds in his ears blasting a Coldplay song Viva La Vida. All of the sudden as he is rushing through the wind he falls flat on his face tripping over two giant German Sheppard dogs. His ipod crashed to the ground "Holy crap." He groaned as he picked up his ipod and brushed himself off. "Oh my god I'm so so sorry." A woman's voice said behind him as he felt a hand on his back while he stood up. "It's alright, it's fi-" he widened his eyes and looked at the woman he just ran into. Blonde hair flowing down her back in a ponytail, bright pink tank top and white sports bra you could see through her shirt, short blue shorts and track shoes.

"Brittany?" he starred not believing it was actually her. Finn hadn't seen Brittany since they graduated eight years ago.

"Finn?" she smiled really big realizing who he was. He looked different. Toned, certainly not taller, and you could see a sweat stain on the front of his chest indicating he'd been running for a while. She pulled him into a hug as she tried keeping hold of the two dog leashes. "What are you doing in Cleveland, I mean…how've you been?" she asked still in shock.

Finn smiled and hugged her back warmly. "I'm great, yeah, great. I live here teaching at the elementary school down the street." He nodded. "What are you doing here?" he asked feeling excited to see her after so long.

"I own the dance academy by the school." She widened her eyes and laughed at the irony.

"No kidding?" he smiled. "Um…so this might be a bit off but would you like to go out to dinner tonight…I mean just to catch up. It's been a while." He said shrugging.

"Yeah, totally!" she smiled really big. She hadn't seen anyone from high school since graduation except for the occasional Santana visits and phone calls from Artie and Blaine. Brittany's dogs tugged on her leash and she snapped out of starring at Finn. _He looks so good _she thought.

"Okay awesome, I guess we can meet at that café by the school. Garden Café?" he suggested. It was a nice place that reminded him of Breadstix back in Lima and he thought that would be a good place for the both of them to go.

"Okay I'll see you later." She smiled and felt the tug on the leashes again. She laughed and awkwardly hugged Finn goodbye and watched him continue running behind her and she was being pulled by her dogs. "Okay okay I'm going." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Yeah, she was just walking her dogs, down the street." Finn said into the telephone as he twiddled the red pen in his hand. Finn was sitting in his living room grading projects of his fourth grade students with his phone to his ear. "Wow, what is she doing up there?" Puck asked on the other side of the phone. "Dude she has her own dance place right next to the school." He said still in disbelief. "She looks great." He added. "Okay dude just go for it, I mean if she's single seriously. Dude how many times does this happen? Not a lot. It's not just coincidence." Puck said as he started to head out the door. "I gotta go to work man, but think about what I said. Go for it." Finn heard a dial tone and he sets down his phone and sighs. After running into Brittany, Finn knew he had to call up Puck and tell him. He sat on his couch grading projects as he thought about Puck's advice.

Brittany walked her dogs home after running into Finn earlier. She heard the phone ringing the moment she walked through the door of her apartment. The dogs went running and Britt sighed picking up the phone. It was Blaine.

"Is he really? Wow that's great. Is he single?" Blaine asked seeming way to excited about the situation. "Let me talk to her!" Britt heard Kurt's voice in the background. "She ran into Finn." Blaine whispered as he sat in the kitchen with Kurt. Rachel was in the kitchen making smoothies on her and Kurt's day off. "What?" she snapped her head in Blaine's direction at the mention of Finn's name. She walked over and snatched the phone from Blaine. "Brittany? It's Rachel. You saw Finn?" she asked curiously. "Yeah, um he teaches at the school next to my studio, we ran into each other while he was on his run." She said remembering from earlier that day. "Wow." Rachel said surprised. "I guess he's better off than I thought." She said blankly. "Is he dating anyone?" "NO!" Kurt yelled in the background. "He's not I talked to Carole the other day and she said he hasn't dated anyone for four months." He nodded to Blaine. Brittany overheard this and smiled. "Guys I gotta go, I'll call you later. /I/ have a date tonight." "WHA-" Rachel widened her eyes and soon heard a dial tone as Brittany hung up the phone. "Finn….and Brittany. Finn and Brittany?" she frowned. "What the hell?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

Finn sat at a booth at Garden Café waiting for Brittany to arrive. He was still surprised at the coincidence that they have been living so close even a thousand miles away from Lima. He was happy to be able to catch up with her.

Brittany decided to put on a nice spring dress wanted to make a good impression when meeting with Finn. Although she had known him since grade school she had never thought of him as someone she would date, or even hook up with. Both of them had always been dating someone and she had always just seen him as a really good friend. But now everything was different, he looked good, different, and happy.

Brittany walked into the café and spotted Finn at one of the booths. She smiled and walked over to him happily. He stood up to greet her and they exchanged friendly hugs. "Hey!" she smiled. "Hey you look great!" he responded. She blushed and sat down in the booth across from him. "Man, I can't believe you're here it's so weird." She laughed. "I know what a coincidence right?" he smiled back at her. The two spent dinner talking about their lives and what they've been doing since graduation.

Brittany laughed out loud. "Oh my gosh remember that time in junior high when we all went to the sock hop dance?" Finn laughed along with her. "How could I forget? I fell flat on my face trying to do the electric slide." Britt laughed and smiled at him flirtatiously. "It was great seeing you Finn." She said sweetly. "Yeah, you too." He nodded looking back at her. Brittany smiled and starred at him. She blushed and looked down nervously. "Well I better get going." She sighed getting out her wallet. "Oh god no, I got this." He said stopping her from paying. "Thanks Finn." She smiled thoughtfully. Finn nodded. "Don't even worry about it." He shrugged.

Finn set some money on the table and they walked out of the café standing in front before they parted ways to their car. "This was nice, we should do it again sometime now that we know we live so close." She smiled. "Yeah definitely." He nodded in agreement.

Finn considered making a move, but this was different. She wasn't just some girl he goes on one date with that he met at a bar. This was Brittany. Brittany who he'd know since kindergarten, Brittany who knew everything about him, every class he's taken, every girl he's dated. He couldn't make a move on her…or could he? They both had mentioned being single over dinner. But was that enough to make a move on the first date? Could you even call it a date?

Brittany stood there smiling up at Finn sweetly. Man he looked so good. A lot better than he did in high school, he might have even grown out of that awkwardness but you can tell he hasn't because of his height which makes him so much more attractive. Oh god what was she thinking? This was Finn. Finn who dated Rachel AND Quinn in high school. Britt might have laid low on hooking up with people since after graduation but he doesn't know that. For all he knows she could be hooking up with guys almost every night just like in high school. Why would he ever even think about being interested? Oh god, is he going to make a move? God dammit make a move! Finn you better make a move because I sure the hell am not.

Finn leaned in and hugged her tight. "Um...I'll call you." He smiled looking into her eyes. "Yeah, okay." She said smiling but feeling disappointed that it ended with a hug. They parted ways and got into their cars driving off to their separate apartments.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh gosh I totally just put this fanfic up online for fun but I didn't think so many people would like it. PRESSURE! I will try to post often but I am in summer school so we'll see how this goes since I completely ditched my other fic. But I love Brittany and Finn too much to quit so as long as I write every day I will be fine! Thanks for the reviews everyone. Oh and this chapter is shorter than the other but that's okay because chapter four will be a lot longer than normal._

Chapter Three

A couple days after seeing Brittany it seemed like she was the only thing that was on Finn's mind. He'd pass by her studio multiple times a day just to 'accidentally' run into her. Finally as he students left class he saw two of his girls running towards Britt's studio just a couple stores down. Finn followed them and he stood in front of the glass double doors hesitant to walk in.

Brittany greeted the students that came in for her afternoon class. She glanced outside and noticed Finn standing in front of the studio just mindlessly starring up at the sign. A smile grew on her face and she immediately walked to the door. "Finn!" she exclaimed.

Finn was looking up at the sign_. Ducky's Dance Town Academy_ he read to himself. He was startled at the sound of Brittany's voice and he looked to see her walk out of the doors in front of him. "Brittany! Hey, I uh…I'm just…" he didn't know what to say. Britt blushed a bit and laughed. "Do you have students that come here?" she asked flirtatiously. Finn smiled back at her. "Yeah, I think Alyssa and Jamie go here." He nodded. Brittany smiled wider. "Oh I love those girls, they are very special." She nodded.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment and Brittany broke the ice. "So Finn, are you going down to Lima for Santana's engagement party?" she asked. "This weekend? Yeah, I got an invitation. Why?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck. Brittany looked up at him and smiled. She was happy to know that Finn would be there. "I was thinking since we are both going that we could carpool or something, you know save on gas." She suggested hoping he would agree. Finn raised his eyebrows a bit surprised at the idea. That's a whole days worth of driving. A whole day that he could spend with Brittany. "YES! Yeah, I mean…yeah sure." He said a bit too eager and then shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. Brittany bounced up and down and bit and smiled with excitement. She started to back away as she reached out and touched his arm. "Okay so I gotta go. I have class." She said looking back at the kids inside. "But yeah, I'll call you after I get off work." She smiled as she started to go back inside. She hesitated and came back embracing him in a hug. "Okay bye." She finally said going back inside.

Finn slowly walked away as he watched her walk inside. He was happy to see her enthusiasm about carpooling. It was Friday and to get to the party on time they'd have to leave tomorrow afternoon. He couldn't wait until Saturday.

"So I guess we'll leave after my afternoon class and I'll just close up the studio for the weekend." Brittany said into the phone. She stood in her kitchen of her apartment making ramen noodles. She had the phone placed in between her cheek and shoulder.

"Okay and I'll be driving and we can get a hotel so we can get a fresh start and drive all day Sunday and we can split gas money." Finn replied to her as he sat on his couch with his phone in hand. He sat in the living room making teaching lessons with the hockey game on tv.

"Okay awesome!" Britt said almost burning herself at the mention of a hotel. "Oh shit!" she cursed as she dropped the boiling noodles on the floor. "Finn I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." She said quickly and hung up the phone without even a goodbye.

Finn heard a dial tone and he frowned hoping everything was okay and nothing was wrong. Either way he was spending the weekend with Brittany. He'd even snuck the idea of a hotel in there. It was a logical thing to do for driving purposes but why not? Not that he was going to try anything, or even expecting anything to happen. Why not? Since they were saving money on gas why not hotel rooms too?

Brittany sighed and put her hand to her forehead looking down at the mess she made on the tile floor. She grabbed a mop and shook her head. "What the hell are you doing to me Finn?" she thought out loud.

As Finn sat down his phone he sighed. "Who the hell are you staying with in a hotel this weekend?" His roommate Justin asked as he plopped down on the couch next to him. He grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. "Brittany. We are going to a high school friends engagement party." He said without looking up from his lessons he was trying to work on. "Dude have you tapped that yet?" Justin asked. "Seriously?" Finn said looking up at him with an annoyed expression. "Dude grow up. She's not just some girl okay?" he said defensively. "I'm just saying." He shrugged. Finn rolled his eyes and went back to planning out lessons.


	4. Chapter 4

EDITOR'S NOTE: _Wow, I can't believe all of this feedback that I've gotten for this fic. It's so encouraging and inspiring to make me keep writing so thank you for everyone who wrote reviews. I absolutely have Brittany and Finn as my OTP, for sure. Also I have a Finn and Brittany tumble blog if anyone is on tumblr and would like to check it out. brinnfittany . tumblr .com. Thanks for reading everyone!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Finn's roommate Justin Howl was badgering him all day Saturday afternoon about Brittany. "Dude come on she's just a girl man." He said for the millionth time that day. Finn stood in his own room packing for overnight and making sure he had everything. Justin sat on Finn's bed flipping through a magazine casually. "Will you stop! She's not just some girl man." Finn pushed his suitcase and he sighed. "Man, don't get so uptight what is with you lately?" Justin asked standing up. "You know ever since you ran into the girl it's like you don't have time for your friends anymore man. We haven't gone out for drinks in a week. What the hell dude?" Justin complained. Finn clenched his jaw. "I never have time to do anything anyways Justin. I work remember? Or did you forget that because you just sit around here all day and go to the bar at night while I'm out working paying for almost everything in this apartment. Grow up dude. We aren't teenagers anymore." Finn yelled at Justin. He zipped up his bag and threw it over his shoulder and grabbed his keys. "I'll be back tomorrow night." He sighed as he left the apartment.

Brittany packed the day before eager to spend two days with Finn. She didn't have anything planned, as for making a move but anything could happen and hopefully something would. She finished up her afternoon class a bit early so she could get ready to leave with Finn. "Mrs. Pierce why are we not having class tomorrow?" one of her students asked before leaving. "I'm going out of town Chelsea. But I will be back for Monday's class. Don't worry." She smiled patting her back. After her students left she texted Finn to pick her up at the studio.

"Do you think it will be weird? I mean to see everyone from high school? Like everyone we know? I haven't seen most of them since graduation except for like Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and I think I saw Santana like twice." Brittany said while the two of them started driving out of town. Finn shrugged. "Yeah probably a little bit." He said. "I haven't talked to anyone but Puck and Kurt sometimes." He said. "Did you go to Artie and Tina's wedding last year?" Finn asked. "No! I couldn't make it because it was right when I started to open up the studio and I couldn't leave. Did you go?" she asked. "No I was in the middle of moving to another apartment with my roommate." He nodded. Finn glanced over at Britt and he smiled.

Brittany felt Finn's eyes on her and she blushed looking over at him. "What?" she asked smiling back at him. "Oh nothing." Finn shook his head and looked back at the road. They drove for hours and hours occasionally talking and listening to the radio.

"Okay I spy something green." Brittany smiled bouncing in her seat. "Green?" he laughed. "It's green everywhere! The trees the grass, the signs." Brittany laughed and smiled over at him. "It was the signs." She laughed. "Stop cheating it's not fair." She playfully hit his shoulder. Finn laughed and raised his shoulders. "I'm not cheating I swear." He looked over at her and then looked back at the road. "Okay okay my turn." He looked around at their surroundings. "Okay I spy something purple." He said trying to make it tricky. "PURPLE?" Brittany laughed. "There is nothing pur-" she said looking around the car. She stopped talking and looked over at Finn. "My top is purple!" she laughed. "Good one." She nodded. "I thought so." He smiled over at her.

After hours Finn looked over at Britt as she fell asleep curled up in a ball in the passenger seat. He smiled. She looked so cute when she was sleeping.

They were almost to the hotel. He wanted to check in before they headed out to the party. "Brittany." He shook her arm lightly. "Brittany wake up we're here." He said. She groaned and stretched out her arms and legs. "That was so fast." She mumbled. "Yeah." He sort of laughed. "Come on we have to check in." Finn went into the lobby and checked in and the lady at the desk handed them their key. Finn widened his eyes as they opened the door to their room. One bed. He hadn't asked for one bed. He asked for two. Oh god she's gonna think I'm totally trying to hit on her. Shit.

Brittany walked into the room as if having the one bed was no big deal. She barely even noticed. She set her suitcase down. "I'm gonna go get ready." She said grabbing her dress for the party and other essentials.

"Brittany I uh…I asked for two beds, I'm so sorry. I can go exchange them and talk to the front des-" Finn tried to explain. Brittany interrupted him. "Finn gosh cool your jets. It's fine." She said. "Don't even worry about it. Just get ready so we aren't late for this party." She said closing the bathroom door. Finn's jaw dropped at her reaction. He frowned and sighed. Sleeping in the same bed is no big deal right?

Santana's Engagement Party. You could tell this guy had a bunch of money by the amount of time spent on this party. It was set in a nice hotel ballroom. You'd think it was the reception of the actual wedding. Brittany wore a strapless red dress with frilly layers all around it. It stopped at her knees. She wore a short silver necklace with a small heart on the end with matching dangle earrings. Finn wore a nice black suit and tie that he had rented back in Cleveland. "Wow, this is…so…" Brittany said widening her eyes as she looked around the dining hall. "Extravagant." Finn said finishing her sentence. Brittany nodded. There were a bunch of people in the hall that they didn't recognize. All the sudden they hear a squealing coming from the left side of them.

"BRITTNAY!" Santana squealed running to the other girl. She wore a peach strapless dress that was skin tight and black high heels. She practically knocked Britt over as she tackled her in a giant hug. "I'm so glad you're here!" she smiled excitedly. She looked happy, the happiest she's ever appeared. "Hey Frankenteen." She smiled over at Finn as she patting his arm. "Thanks so much for coming you guys." She smiled. "Come meet my fiancé." She said taking their hands and leading them to the table in the front of the room. "Baby these are my friends from high school Brittany and Finn. Guys this is the one and only John." She smiled giving the man a kiss. Finn shook his hand and they said their hellos. Santana lead them to their seats with the rest of her friends from high school. They all said their hellos and talking about what they've been doing. Finn sat next to Brittany with Puck and Quinn on the other side of him. Across the table was Rachel, Kurt and Blaine. Next to them was Artie and Tina. The rest of the crew couldn't make it to the party.

"Finn I think that is so great that you are doing that for those kids. It's so noble of you." Rachel said smiling sweetly from across the table obviously flirting with him. "Yeah, well I like it so it's cool. Actually Britt and I have some of the same students because some of my girls go to her dance studio." He nodded looking over at Britt smiling. Just having her by his side made him feel comfortable, like they came together; they were a pair. Brittany smiled back at him and patted his shoulder. "It's true. He's been teaching them patterns while I teach them to dance." She laughed. Rachel looked over at the two of them and gave off a fake smile. Blaine noticed this and eyed Kurt knowing they both knew what was going on.

"So Finn are you dating anyone?" Blaine asked casually. Rachel looked at Finn attentively and she frowned when he quickly glanced at Brittany. "No, I'm not." He said simply. Brittany noticed Finn glance her way and she blushed looking down at her lap. He heart was beating so fast. _Oh my gosh get a hold of yourself Brittany. Stop acting like a child_ she thought. She looked up and was about to say something but was interrupted by Santana standing up and making an announcement.

"Dancing! Let's dance everyone!" she shouted as the music turned up louder. Everyone at the table stood up and walked off with their significant others. Finn, Brittany and Rachel were left at the table sitting by themselves. Faithfully by Journey started playing and Rachel smiled over at Finn. "Finn would you like to dance…it is..our song." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled sweetly. Finn looked at Brittany from the corner of his eye and he looked back at Rachel. "Um…y-yeah sure." He said standing up. He didn't really want to dance with Rachel, especially to this song but he didn't want to be rude. They stood up and walked to the dance floor leaving Brittany sitting by herself. Rachel reached her arms up onto Finn's shoulders and they started to sway back and forth. "I really missed you Finn." She smiled up at him. "Everything is so perfect in New York with my career and…I was thinking that maybe if you'd like you could you know come visit me sometime? We could go out to central park like that one time." She suggested. Finn wasn't even paying any attention to her he was preoccupied looking over at Brittany sitting by herself. "Yeah yeah." Finn said mindlessly not knowing what she said._ I shouldn't have left her by herself. I don't want to dance with Rachel, I want to dance with her_ he thought. "Finn. Are you even listening to me?" Rachel demanded. Finn looked down at her and snapped back into reality. "What?" he shook his head."Rachel, I can't do this." He backed away from her just as the song ended and he left her standing on the dance floor alone. She frowned and gave him a dirty look and then walked away.

Brittany sat and watched Finn walk away with Rachel to the dance floor. _Of course he would choose to dance with her_ she thought sighing to herself. _Oh my gosh why is he looking over here? Does he want to dance with me? No way that can't be. But he's not looking away, should I smile and look awa? Oh my gosh. _Brittany thought as she starred over at him. All the sudden she watched him leave Rachel and walk over towards him. He heart started to race like crazy. "Brittany do you want to dance?" he asked her holding out his hand. She nodded and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. Kiss Me by Sixpence None the richer came on the speakers which made her heart race even more. She put his hand around his neck and she felt his hands on her sides. She sighed happily and blushed. "Why did you leave Rachel? I mean…you didn't have to come to dance with me" she said shaking her head. Finn half smiled. "I wanted to dance with you." He said. Britt looked up at him and smiled lovingly. "Really?" she asked. Finn nodded and smiled down at her. "Really." He said. Finn contemplated making a move the entire time they were dancing. He looked from her eyes to her lips and she smiled. "Finn?" she asked looking into his eyes. "Yeah?" he responded. "Just kiss me already." She said putting her hand on his cheek. Finn's smile grew and he leaned down pressing his lips against hers softly as his hand lifted to the side of her face.

"They are so freaking cute together." Kurt said to Blaine as they danced just feet away from Finn and Brittany. "They really are. It's about time they've been flirting all night." Blaine said.


	5. Chapter 5

EDITOR'S NOTE: _Wow I love reading all of your reviews. Thank you guys so much! I can't believe everyone is responding to this so positively. Thank you for your nice comments and I'm so glad to be able to entertain you guys with my writing. I will try to update as much as possible but I do have classes. Thank you again. _

_Finn/Brittany tumblr: brinnfittany . tumblr . com_

_Personal tumblr: whippedcreamcelebration . tumblr . com_

_Darren criss/riker lynch/cory monteith tumblr: mrs-crisslynchmonteith . tumblr . com_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

After the party Finn went down with Kurt and Blaine to visit their parents while Brittany took his car to see hers.

"Oh honey that is so cute, I think that's wonderful. I remember when Brittany and you were little and she would come over and you'd have little play dates and play hide n seek in the backyard." Carole, Finn's mother said as the family stood in the kitchen together. Finn rolled his eyes. "Did you really have to go and blab?" He asked looked towards Blaine and Kurt. Blaine shrugged. "It was just a kiss mom, it's nothing." Finn said shaking his head. Actually it was something. Ever since her lips left his he hadn't stopped thinking about it. It was like the scene was on repeat in his head, like a broken record; just playing over and over again. The moment they kissed it was like everything froze except for them. The whole world stopped and went silent except for the fast pace beat of his heart. "Well either way sweetie, I think she would be an amazing girl for you to date." Carole said patting Finn's back.

After visiting her parents and siblings Brittany drove back the hotel. She got there before Finn and changed into her sleeping clothes because it was getting a bit late. She got into bed and was eating candy Dots as she watched tv. All the sudden Finn walks through the door and her heart practically jumps out of her chest. "Oh, uh…hey." He said startled to see her in the bed. "Hey" she said. "Do you want a Dot?" she asked holding the box out to him. Finn shook his head. "No thanks." He just stood there awkwardly for a moment not knowing what to do. "What are you watching?" he asked. Brittany laughed a bit at his awkwardness. She thought it was cute. "That 70's Show." She said nodding towards the tv. Finn nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Finn?" Brittany asked raising her eyebrows towards him. "Yeah?" He said turning towards her as he shuffled on the balls of his feet. "You just gonna stand there all night?" she laughed. Finn shook his head no and chuckled. He walked over to her and kicked his shoes off as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Brittany are you sure you want to share the bed? I mean I can sleep on that futon thing….or the chair….or floor." He said. Brittany laughed. "Finn don't be silly." She said.

Later, Brittany turned off the tv and turned on her side with her back facing towards Finn. She kept her eyes open and smiled to herself. Finn laid flat on his back with his hands at his side starring up at the ceiling. He sat still trying not to move too much. "Hey Finn?" Brittany said quietly. "Yeah?" He responded folding his hands over his stomach. "Can I ask you something?" she asked keeping her back towards him. "Sure." He said curious as to what she was going to ask. "What ever happened to you and Rachel?" she asked. "Well, after high school ended she chose her career over me. We both moved away and just fell apart." He sighed. "I wasn't myself with her and moving away from Lima helped me figure out who I am and become more confident in myself." He shrugged.

Brittany turned on her side facing him. "I'm sorry." She said looking at his face. "I know you really loved her." she sighed. Finn turned his head to look at her and that kiss started playing back in his head again. "It's okay." He shrugged. "It was a long time ago. I don't feel that way anymore." He said. Brittany laid on her back and tried to hide her smile. "Okay." She said.

Brittany woke from a deep sleep and a wonderful dream about Finn and she smiled. She was shocked to find herself practically lying on top of Finn; one arm wrapped around his torso and he head lying on his chest. Her eyes widened worried that he might be angry but at the same time it felt right and comfortable. She tried slowly sitting up without waking him but failed. "Sorry." She whispered as she sat up in the bed. Finn rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "No no, it's fine." He mumbled. "We should probably get going. I have a night class tonight." She said. "So get up."

In the car after driving for a couple hours Brittany was nodding her head to the music as she ate gummy worms. "Do you just always have candy with you?" Finn asked laughing as he drove down the highway. "You can never be too prepared." She joked. "No actually I got these when we stopped for gas." She nodded offering some to him. Finn took two gummy worms and smiled.

About ten minutes later as Brittany was singing along to a song on the radio Finn turned off the music and looked over at her and at the road repeatedly. "Hey! Why'd you turn it off?" She pouted. "Can we talk about that kiss?" he asked. Brittany raised her eyebrows at him and nodded. "Okay, go ahead." She said crossing her arms. Finn laughed. "Well, I mean….um…why did you ask me that? Why did you tell me to kiss you?" he asked. Brittany shrugged. "I could tell you wanted to." She said simply. "And you didn't?" he frowned. "Of course I did!" She exclaimed turning to face him in her seat. "Finn I've wanted to kiss you since like…freshman year of high school." She said. Finn frowned. "Seriously?" he asked. "Yeah." She nodded. They sat there in silence for a while._ Why would she tell me this now? Why now? Was Puck right about all this not being a coincidence? _He thought. Finn heard Pucks voice in his head. _"Go for it" _it said. Finn whipped his head in her direction. "Do you want to go on a date? Like a real date?" he asked her talking quickly. Brittany smiled really big at him. "Yes!" she said eagerly. "Cool." He said nodding looking back at the road. He saw Brittany's hand reach over to the stirring wheel and she took her hand in his lacing their fingers together. Finn smiled at her and he squeezed her hand gently and they stayed that way the entire ride home.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Hey guys sorry for not posting so soon! I've been busy and distracted with other things. Hopefully this chapter makes up for that and thanks for reading!_ _Oh and a character that is introduced is a surprise for a friend! =) Sorry if the cussing bothers you. I like to see her as like Rhiannon from Easy A. =)_

_Finn/Brittany tumblr: brinnfittany . tumblr . com_

_Personal tumblr: whippedcreamcelebration . tumblr . com_

_Darren criss/riker lynch/cory monteith tumblr: mrs-crisslynchmonteith . tumblr . com_

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

"Are you serious dude? Hell yeah, I knew you weren't a wuss." Justin said after hearing about Finn's weekend with Brittany. The two guys sat at the sports bar downtown watching the game. Finn rolled his eyes and sighed. He didn't know why he was still friends with Justin. They met in college and became roommates and things just never changed.

In the meantime Brittany was at her house with her best friend Korrie who worked with her at the studio. They sat in the kitchen eating dinner as Brittany has a high school yearbook open in front of them. "Oh my gosh! That's him?" Korrie asked pointing to Finn's senior picture. "Damn, does he still look like that?" Brittany laughed. "Korr, he looks better." She smiled really big. "Well shit. I thought I was lucky with James but damn girl." She nodded approvingly. Brittany laughed. "So we have a date tomorrow night and I need your help picking something out." She smiled as she put the dishes away. "Yes! I love being the awesome best friend you gets to pick out your date clothes!" she laughed. "Okay now hurry up with your damn cheesecake so I can pick out your clothes bitch!" She said leaving the kitchen.

"Where are you taking her?" Justin asked as they walked down the street to their apartment. "The fair." Finn replied. Justin slapped him on the back. "Nice!" he said. "Girls love that shit. Win her a stuffed bear or something and you'll definitely get in her pants by the end of the night." Finn pushed him away. "Dude! Justin seriously you need to stop. Did you listen to anything I even said the other day?" He said getting angry that he was talking about Britt this way. "Yeah I did so what's your problem?" he asked shrugging his shoulders. Finn shook his head. "Obviously you didn't listen." He said. "and you wonder why women don't like you." Justin caught up to Finn as he started to walk off. "What are you talking about women love me." He said proudly. "You're an ass and blind. Women do not love you. Since when was the last time you even hooked up with anyone?" Finn asked raising his eyebrows. "Umm...well that's not the point." He said shaking his head. "Yeah…riiiight."

"Oh hell yes this is perfect. Not too sexy, but not to innocent either." Korrie nodded looking at the outfit she put together for her friend. Brittany laughed and shook her head. "I don't even know where he is taking me." She said. Korrie raised her eyebrows. "Well you'll find out soon enough." She shrugged.

And soon enough the date rolled around and Finn was ecstatic to be taking her out. "You look great!" Finn said as Brittany got into the passenger seat of his car. She was wearing a flowy pink skirt with a skintight white v neck shirt showing just the right amount of cleavage. Brittany blushed and buckled up her seatbelt. "So do you." She smiled. Finn looked down at his jeans and tshirt. "Uh thanks." He said. "So I thought we'd go to the fair." He smiled over at her. "Okay! That sounds like fun!" Brittany smiled excitedly.

The two got their wristbands and Finn held her hand as they walked into the fairgrounds. Two small kids ran past them and Finn smiled. He started to think about the times when the two of them were little and they went to the fair together.

* * *

><p>"Eww no mom I don't want to go on the bumper cars with Finn! He's a boy and has cooties." Younger Brittany pouted and stopped her feet about to throw a tantrum. Younger Finn stuck is tongue out at her and crossed his arms. "I don't want to go on any rides with you anyways." He said. "Mommy I want to go on the big rides like the zipper!" Brittany said jumping up and down.<p>

* * *

><p>"Finn…Finn" Brittany said waving her hand in front of his face. Finn snapped back to reality and smiled at her. "What?" he asked. "I was asking if you wanted to go on the Zipper." She said. Finn nodded and then walked over to the line. "Remember when we used to go to the fair back in Lima when we were little." He said. "Like are whole group of friends would go with all our parents?" Finn asked still holding onto her hand. Brittany smiled really big. "Yeah those were good times." She nodded. Soon they got on the ride and the entire time Finn was laughing and Brittany was screaming at the top of her lungs every time they went upside down. She gripped Finn's hand like a lifeboat and squeezed it tightly.<p>

"Ow, I think I've lost the feeling in my fingers." Finn joked as they walked off the ride. Brittany looked over at him with a worried look on her face. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. That ride was scarier than I remembered it to be." Finn laughed. "It's fine, lets just stick to the slow rides then." He smiled. "Yeah definitely. Come on, we should eat." Brittany said taking his hand. She lead him over to a pizza stand and ordered them two slices. "I got this." Finn said taking out his wallet to pay. Brittany smiled and she carried the plates over to a nearby table. They sat down and started eating and Finn smiled over at her. "Thanks." He said. Brittany frowned. "For what?" She asked. "For going out with me." He smiled. Brittany blushed and looked down at her food. "I would have said yes a long time ago Finn." She sighed. Finn nodded. "Yeah, well we are here now so it's okay." He said.

Later after it started to get dark Brittany was carrying around and giant stuffed bear with a pink bowtie. They were in line for the ferris wheel and Finn held onto her hand as they climbed in the cart. Brittany scooted close to Finn as she sat the stuffed bear next to her. She linked her arm around his and put her head on his shoulder. "Finn?" She said as the ferris wheel started to move. Finn's heart was pounding and he looked down at her. "Yeah?" he replied as the stopped at the top of the ferris wheel. "Finn I want to be with you." She said quietly feeling nervous and scared. Finn smiled over at her and he sighed happily. "I want to be with you too." He said. Brittany smiled and she pulled away from him so she could look into his eyes. She gazed at him lovingly and looked from his eyes to his lips. "Brittany?" he said. "Yeah?" She said looking at his lips. Her heart always did flips when he said her name. "Just kiss me already." He said. Brittany blushed and she leaned in slowly pressing her lips against his. She missed those lips. Ever since they parted lips at that part all she ever wanted was to feel them again.

Finn kissed her back feeling the familiar shapes of her lips. He felt the world stop just as he had the first time they kissed. They sat at the top of the ferris wheel and in the distance fireworks started to go off. He pulled away to make sure he wasn't just imagining it. He looked into the sky seeing the fireworks go off feeling just as loud as his heart beating. He smiled at Brittany. He reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. She squeezed his hand and put her head back on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE: _Thank you everyone again for the reviews I absolutely appreciate it! I'm so glad everyone responded well to Korrie so she is definitely coming back. Also there were a lot of people liking the Rachel drama so I decided to throw that in there as well. Thanks again!_

_Finn/Brittany tumblr: brinnfittany . tumblr . com_

_Personal tumblr: whippedcreamcelebration . tumblr . com_

_Darren criss/riker lynch/cory monteith tumblr: mrs-crisslynchmonteith . tumblr . com_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Bitch just know I hate you." Korrie said as she stood at the desk in front of the studio. There was a giant bouquet of roses sitting on the counter addressed to Brittany. "Happy One month anniversary baby. Finn." She read. "I hate you." Brittany laughed. "You're just jealous because James never sends you flowers." She said. "Yes, I know. I'm majorly jealous!" Korrie nodded. "This is the fourth bouquet this week!" "I know!" Brittany squealed. "He's so romantic; I never knew he was like this! He never did this with girls in high school." Korrie shook her head. "Girl, you are not in high school anymore. Finn has grown up."

All the sudden the bell rings on the door indicating someone walking in. The two girls face the door to see Finn. "Well speak of the devil. Here comes Mr. Perfect boyfriend." Korrie said loudly. Brittany laughed and nudged her with her elbow. Finn smiled and walked over to the desk. "Hey Korrie." He said. Finn turned to Brittany and leaned over the counter giving her a kiss."Do you like the flowers?" he asked. "Yes, yes she did. ALL FOUR OF THEM!" Korrie said and Finn laughed. "Well Happy one month anniversary!" he said. "Happy one month baby." Britt smiled lovingly and she leaned in again to kiss him. "Oh my god! Will you two stop being so cute? " Korrie smiled at them. "Finn, I think you need to ditch Britt for me." She winked at him half joking. They all laughed and Finn shrugged. "Oh Korr, you know you'll always be my girl." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek." Yeah I better be bitch." She nodded.

Over the course of the month that Brittany and Finn dated, Finn and Korrie had become close friends since Justin had gotten on his nerves. He saw her as a sister. She was Brittany's best friend and having Finn as he friend too made Brittany happy.

"So Blaine, Kurt and Rachel are coming down here to celebrate their like..I don't know something with their show and they wanted to see us." Finn shrugged. "Okay when?" Brittany asked. "Tomorrow, but tonight you are coming to my place." He said. "Ohhkay and now that's my cue for the best friend to go on her break." Korrie nodded. "Have fun tonight you two!" she called out winking at them as she left. Brittany blushed and turned back to Finn. "So If I'm coming over tonight, what about Justin?" she asked. Finn sighed and rolled his eyes. "He's out of town for the weekend, thank God." He said. "Why don't you just kick him out? It's not like he's paying rent anyways. At least not how much he should be." Brittany said putting the flowers on the back counter. Finn sighed. "Yeah I don't know." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "But hey I gotta go because recess is almost over for the kids. I'll see you later tonight." He said giving her a quick kiss.

Later that night Finn went around his apartment lighting candles everywhere. He had spaghetti on the stove and was almost finished making salad when he heard a knock on the door. He smiled to himself and wiped his hands on his jeans walking over to the door. Finn widened his eyes seeing Brittany standing there. She wore a tight, black, strapless dress and red heels. "Wow, you look so beautiful." He said. Brittany blushed and put down her purse on the nearest table when she walked in. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and smiled up at him. "Thank you." She said quietly. "You don't look too bad yourself." Finn smiled and he leaned down and kissed her softly. "I made dinner." He said. "You did? Baby you didn't have to." She blushed hitting his arm playfully. "I wanted to. Come on." He said leading her to the kitchen. He dished out her food for her and smiled.

"Oh my god! Baby, why have you been hiding this amazing talent from me?" she said as they sat on the couch eating dinner together. "Is it really that good?" he asked. Brittany nodded. She sat her plate on the coffee table and grabbed the bottle of champagne. "Shall we pop some bubbly?" he giggled. Finn nodded setting down his plate. "We shall." He grabbed the two glasses and watched her pop the bottle. "To us." She said raising her glass. "To us." He repeated her clinking their glasses together. "Britt I need to tell you something." He said putting down his glass. Brittany raised her eyebrows and faced him. "Okay." She said a little worried. Finn felt his palms start to sweat and he wiped them on his jeans. Finn smiled at her and reached to hold her hands. "Brittany, I'm falling in love with you." He said. Brittany widened her eyes and she blushed feeling her heart racing. "I'm falling in love with you too Finn." She said looking at him lovingly into his eyes. She leaned in and kissed his lips leaning into him. Finn smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her.

They sat on the couch kissing for a while and eventually ended up walking to his room. As soon as the door closed Brittany pushed Finn against the door and crashed her lips into his. She anxiously unbuttoned his shirt as he fumbled trying to quickly unzip her dress. "Baby, I need you." She whispered into his ear and he pushed her onto the bed and she giggled playfully.

Finn woke up to the sound of his phone ringing and he noticed Brittany's naked body cuddled up against him under the sheets. He slowly reached for his phone not wanting to wake her. "Hello?" he mumbled. "FINN!" Kurt's voice squealed in his ear. "Oh my god, why are you yelling?" he groaned squeezing his eyes shut. Brittany wrestled in her sleep and she yawned. "Baby who is it?" she asked. "It's Kurt." He said. Brittany snatched the phone from him. "Kurt are you guys already here?" she squealed excitedly. She sat up in the bed pressed the sheets against her. "Britt?" Kurt asked in a weird voice surprised to hear her. "Oh my god! Are you with Finn?" He asked widening his eyes. Kurt, Blaine and Rachel stood in the lobby of their hotel not far from where Brittany and Finn lived. Rachel's eyes widened at the mention of Brittany. "She's with him? This early in the morning? MOTHER FU-" Kurt covered the phone not letting Brittany overhear Rachel's anger. He glared over at her and Blaine took the phone over. "Britt? It's Blaine." He said. "Blaine!" She squealed on the other line. "We are at our hotel now we just flew in." He said. "Yay! When do I get to see you? Oh and you have to meet my friend Korrie!" She said. Brittany hopped off the bed and took the sheets with her. "Babe." Finn whined reaching out for blankets. "Oh I'm sorry baby." She said handing him the sheets. She stood there in the middle of the room completely naked with the phone pressed to her ear. "What?" Blaine asked on the other line. "Oh not you, I was talking to Finn." She said. "Okay! You need to tell me everything when I see you. Lets all meet for lunch at the restaurant by our hotel." He said. "Okay!" Brittany smiled and hung up the phone after saying their goodbyes. She climbed back on the bed and climbed on top of Finn straddling his waist. "Baby, wake up, we have things to do!" she said leaning down and kissing him. Finn groaned and looked up at her. "Hey baby." He smiled putting his hands on her waist. "Get up!" she said patting his bare chest.

Later Brittany, Finn, Korrie, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel sat at a round table eating lunch at some barbeque and grill restaurant. Rachel had pouted when Korrie stole the empty seat next to Finn and she sat down politely and smiled smugly at her.

"So, one month huh?" Kurt said to Britt and Finn across the table. "I think that's really great." He nodded. "I'm so happy for you two." Brittany smiled over at Finn and squeezed his thigh underneath the table. "Thanks." She said.

"Yes, you two are very cute!" Rachel said sarcastically. "I cannot believe you stayed together so long. Is that hard for you Britt? Not being with someone different every night?" she asked smiling. Korrie raised her eyebrows. "Bitch, what are you trying to say?"she asked defending her friend. "Oh nothing, it's just, once a whore always a whore." She shrugged. Korrie and Finn got very angry at this and started yelling at her. Kurt and Blaine just sat there wide eyed. "You guys stop!" Brittany said trying to make them stop yelling. "Finn!" She pleaded. "I can't believe you! You barely even know her anymore!" Finn yelled across the table. "Oh and you do?" Rachel yelled back. "And don't you even yell at me! I don't even know you!" She yelled to Korrie. "Bitch you better shut your mouth before I come over there and shut it for you!" she said. "Korr, it's fine I got this." Finn started to calm down. "Rachel can I talk to you outside?" Rachel rolled her eyes and tossed her napkin on the table as she stormed outside. "Well shit." Korrie sighed. "And you seriously have to live with her?" she asked looking towards Kurt and Blaine. Kurt squinted his eyes and nodded yes. "I'm so sorry Britt." Blaine said across the table reaching to touch her hand. Brittany nodded feeling hurt. "It's okay." She said.

"Why would you even say that Rachel?" Finn asked as they stood outside the restaurant on the sidewalk. "Because it's true! You are way too good for her Finn. You are so much better than that." She said looking up at him. "I wasn't good enough for you." He frowned. Rachel reached up and touched his cheek. "You are more than good enough for me." She whispered quietly. She tried leaning in to kiss him and he pushed her away. "No! Stop!" he said. "I'm not doing this! I'm happy with Britt and I'm not gonna be sucked into your games. We aren't in high school Rachel." She sighed and looked up at him disappointedly. "I wish we were." She said quietly. Because at least I had you." Finn sighed. "I'm sorry Rachel, but we can't keep doing this." He said. "Yes we can." She said quickly and before he knew it she pressed her lips against her.

"I'm tired. I'm sorry Britt but I'm gonna go." Korrie said standing up. "Ill tell the boyfriend to get back inside. It was nice meeting you two." She smiled at Kurt and Blaine. She gave Britt and kiss on the cheek and walked off. The moment she walks out the door she sees Rachel and Finn kissing. "OH MY GOD!" She said loudly in disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTE: _Wow, okay guys I am so sorry that it took so long to write this! Actually I've just been really lazy and not wanting to type it. But it took forever to write because it was a very hard chapter for me, so I mostly just skimmed through things. Hope you like it! :) Leave reviews please! I love hearing from you guys! And follow my tumblrs! Links below. _

_Finn/Brittany tumblr: brinnfittany . tumblr . com_

_Personal tumblr: whippedcreamcelebration . tumblr . com_

_Darren criss/riker lynch/cory monteith tumblr: mrs-crisslynchmonteith . tumblr . com_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Before Finn could even push Rachel away from his lips he heard Korrie's voice. He widened his eyes and backed away. "Korrie!" he shook his head. "It's not what it looked like I swear!" he said. Korrie walked over to him and slapped his arm. "Don't be an idiot Finn!" She said. "How could you do this to Brittany. She's sitting in there feeling like shit and you're out here making out with the bitch who caused it?" she yelled. "It's not like that Korr, come on, you have to believe me!" Finn pleaded, trying to explain. "Excu-" Rachel started to say. "Bitch go home." Korrie yelled interrupting her. "You better get your ass in there Finn." She said.

Later that night Brittany just got off the phone with Korrie and she was crying her eyes out, balled up on the couch. Finn knocked on her door and entered when he didn't hear a response. "Brittany?" he called out softly. He knew Korrie had told her about the night before and he needed to explain to her. "Go away." Brittany called out between her sobs. Finn walked into the room and he stood in front of the couch where she laid. "Brittany I can explain." He said begging her. Brittany sat up and wiped her face from tears. "No, go away. I don't want to see you." She said standing up and walking away from him. "Brittany come on, it wasn't my fault!" he said following her. Brittany turned around and pushed his chest. "No! Leave me alone!" She yelled. "Brittany! She kissed me! She snuck up on me! You know how Rachel is. She the same way she was in high school." He said getting angrier that she wasn't listening to him. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO STOP HER!" Brittany screamed. "OF COURSE I DID! YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE BRITTANY!" he screamed back at her. "You're being ridiculous! I'm not cheating on you!" he added. Brittany walked to the door and turned around to look at him. "You might as well be." She said calmly. She opened the door and looked over at him. "Get out." She said. "Brittany…are you? Are you breaking up with me?" Finn asked quivering in his voice, feeling worried. "No, but you need to leave." She said still staying as calm as possible. She needed to be alone right now. "Now!" she said sternly. Finn frowned and he slowly walked out the door feeling his heart break in two. "Don't do this Britt." He begged. She slammed the door the moment he passes and she fell down to the ground and burst into tears. She pulled her knees to her chest feeling like someone had just stabbed her in the throat. Her throat went dry and she squeezed her eyes shut, letting the tears stream down her face. Finn walked down the hallway of the apartment building and he clenched his fists in his jacket pockets. "Shit!" he cursed as he kicked the garbage can by the elevator.

Finn and Brittany didn't talk for days. Finn tried calling her and going to her apartment but she just ignored him. He stopped by her studio one day during the afternoon. The minute she saw him she turned around and walked to the back. "Finn you need to fix this shit now. I hate seeing you two like this." Korrie said as Finn walked to the counter. "I'm trying, I can't help it if she keeps ignoring me." He sighed. As they talked Brittany stood behind the back door and listened to them. "I've tried everything, I don't know what to do." He said. "I'll come by later after work and we can talk okay?" Korrie said smiling. "Okay, Justin will be there. Is that okay?" he asked. "Yeah that's fine. God knows he needs some sense talked into him too." She laughed. "I'll see you later hun." She smiled. "Okay." Finn nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek and soon left. He looked back at the back door where he could see Brittany. He gave her a small smiled and sighed with sadness in his eyes.

Later that night Korrie drove down to Finn's apartment. "Korrie, I don't know what to do. I love her, and everything is falling apart." Finn practically whined as him and Korrie sat in his kitchen together. Justin stood against the counter listening to their conversation as he ate some leftovers. "You know what if she don't want to be with you man, her loss." He said. "Justin!" Korrie glared at him. "Shut the fuck up!" she said. "Look, Finn don't listen to this dumbass." She said nodding towards Justin. He dropped his jaw and started to complain. "Hey don't be such a bitch Korrie, no wonder James dumped your ass." Justin said. "That ass was cheating on me so I can be a bitch all I want!" she said back to him. Justin opened his mouth to say something and Finn interrupted. "You guys! Hello? Crisis over here." He said pointing to himself. Justin rolled his eyes and Korrie glared at him. "I'm sorry hun." She said sympathetically. "Okay, I have a plan. You are going to go to her and apologize. Buy her a million flowers and be all romantic and shit. And I will talk to her okay?" she said. "Okay." Finn sighed. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Korrie patted his hand. "Okay hun."

After Finn left the room Korrie got up and went to the fridge grabbing herself a drink. "You're a real ass you know that?" she said to Justin. "Yeah but you love it." Justin said smirking at her. "Hmm, maybe." She smiled sweetly. She hit his arm. "Where the fuck have you been all week?" she frowned. "I had to go see my parents. My grandma died." He said sadly. "Oh, baby I'm sorry." She said kissing his cheek. "So James was pretty mad about us huh?" he asked about Korrie's ex. "Yeah, but I'm glad he's gone." She smiled keeping close to him. "Do you think Finn knows?" he asked. "Naw." She said shaking her head. She leaned in and kissed his lips passionately.

**The next day**

"Oh my god, I swear I could die of flowers overload." Brittany said moving the flowers to the back counter with all the others. "Are you going to talk to him or not?" Korrie asked. All the sudden Finn walked through the doors making the bell ring. He had a huge bouquet of flowers in his arms. "Well no time like the present." Korrie said. "Hey Britt." Finn said softly as he set the flowers on the counter. She grinned at the flowers he put down. "Hi," she said quietly as she moved the flowers to the back counter. "Can I talk with you? We can go for a walk." Finn said looking at her hopefully. "Oh I…" she started to protest. "Britt, go!" Korrie said. "You are on your break, I have it covered here. Go!" Korrie said practically pushing her.

"I'm so sorry Brittany." Finn said as they sat in the park not far from the studio. "I love you so much and I would never intentially hurt you." Brittany nodded and she looked over at him into his dark eyes. She nodded. "I'm sorry too." She said. 'I overreacted. I should have just believed you." She said. Finn looked back at her and squeezed her hand. "I love you Finn." She said. "I love you too." Finn said. He leaned in and kissed her softly pressing his lips against hers. _How is it that I survived without her these past days? She's the one. I'm going to marry her._ Finn thought as he kissed her.


	9. UPDATE ANNOUNCEMENT

**UPDATE**

* * *

><p>I am so sorry I haven't updated this in a very long time. I promise that I will get chapter nine out as soon as possible. In the next two weeks I promise to have one uploaded. If anyone has any questions you can contact me through my tumblrs.<p>

Drinkingicecoldcherrycoke . tumblr . com

Brinnfittany . tumblr . com


	10. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Well, I had an adrenaline rush I guess and wrote this in about...ohh a half hour. I missed their story and Korrie and Justin. So here it is. I hope you guys like it and please leave comments and reviews. I love hearing from you guys! Thanks everyone for sticking with me!_

_Finn/Brittany tumblr: brinnfittany . tumblr . com_

_Personal tumblr: whippedcreamcelebration . tumblr . com_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

FOUR MONTHS LATER

"Dude what if she cries? I can't handle crying I just can't. I've seen her cry. She gets sad and she shuts me out." Finn said shaking his head as he walked with Justin in the nearby mall. "Dude, Finn, chillax. You're proposing not confessing to murder." Justin reassured her. Finn brought Justin along with him to look for engagement rings for Brittany. They had been dating for a while, but Finn was absolutely sure about marrying her. He didn't know it back in high school. If someone would have told him back then that Brittany would be the love of his life, he wouldn't have believed them…but here they were. "Hey you think I should propose to Korrie?" Justin said. Finn just gave him a look and raised one eyebrow. "Yeah probably not." He said shaking his head. "I still think it's strange that you two have been dating this whole time, I mean…it's Korrie." Finn said furrowing his eyebrows. "Yeah, smoking hot, dancing around me in circles Korrie." Justin said. "Besides you have you're dancer…and now, I have mine." Finn just rolled his eyes.

"How about this one?" Brittany said as she tried on bathing suits at the local shop downtown. "It's cute." Korrie nodded as she stood in her own pink bikini. "Wait, why are we here again?" she asked. "it's like….April." she said. "Still spring." Brittany walked back into the dressing room. "I told you, Finn is taking me on a cruise this summer." She said. "And summer is right around the corner. If it wasn't they wouldn't be selling swim suits." She said as she came out in a bright yellow bikini. Korrie made a disapproving face. "Might as well have polka dots." She said. Brittany looked down at herself and back at the mirror to her side. "hmm." She went back behind the curtain and changed again. "So how are you and Justin?" She asked behind the curtain. "Fine, I mean…it's been like what?...four….five months. He still hasn't dropped the L word." She sighed. "Really? Well Justin doesn't seem like the type to drop the L word anyways." Brittany said as she came out in a dark purple bikini. "Oh, I like that one." Korrie nodded. "Well anyways, I don't even know. We just have a lot of sex all the time." She said. Brittany laughed. "So do me and Finn but we tell each other I love you all the time." She said shrugging her shoulders. "I think I'm gonna get this one." She went back into the changing room and changed into her street clothes. "Yeah, should I talk to him?" Korrie asked. "Sure, why not? Might as well…it's better than wondering about it obsessively." She said.

Later that week the two couples went out to the local bar. They sat together at a roundtable while they took turns playing pool. "You excited for summer?" Finn asked Brittany as he took a sip of his beer. "No kids, no lessons. Just summer." He smiled. Brittany was in a daze looking at him and she snapped out of it as he spoke. "Oh yes, of course I am babe. I'm so excited." She smiled sweetly at him. Finn smiled and he leaned over kissing her softly. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." She whispered back. Finn glanced over at Justin and Korrie playing pool together.

"No! It is so not you're turn!" she squealed and pushed him playfully. "Baby, it is. Besides you are winning give me a break why don't ya?" he laughed. "Hell no. I don't take it easy on nobody. Not even you." She said whispering into his ear the last part. She slapped his ass and took her turn. Finn looked back over at Brittany and they both laughed. "Should we leave these two alone?" he asked. "Go back to my place?" he suggested as he smirked at her. Brittany gulped. She never ceased to get turned on by that half smile of his. "Oh god yes." She nodded. The two of them left and said their goodbyes.

"See, now you made perfect couple leave because you were being obnoxious." Korrie said shoving him as they sat down at the table to drink. "Baby, I'm always obnoxious, besides I thought we were the perfect couple?" he said. "hardly." Korrie rolled her eyes. Justin frowned. "Hey whats wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, nothing. Just getting worked up over nothing." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Korr, whats going on…wait. I know." He said knowing exactly what was going on. It had been months and he knew she had been waiting for him to drop the L word. She wasn't that great at hiding her hints. "You do?" Korrie asked eyeing him. "Well what do you have to say for yourself then?" she asked. "Korrie I love you. Always have." Justin said simply. "Everyone thinks that I'm just a pain in the ass but I'm a softy. Just you know don't tell anyone I said that." He shrugged. Korrie smiled and she leaned over to kiss him. "But you're my pain in the ass." She said. "I love you too."

Brittany and Finn walked back to his place and as soon as then entered the door she pinned him to the wall. "God, I thought we'd never get away from them." She said as she kissed his lips passionately. She reached down to quickly undo his jeans. "You have no idea." He said as he slipped her shirt over her head. They kissed heatedly as they walked to the bedroom stripping each others clothes off as they go. They fell onto the bed but missed and landed on the floor. The two of them laughed and Brittany leaned down over him kissing him softly. "Lets just stay down here." She smirked as she sat up and stripped off her bra. Finn widened his eyes and he looked up at her. "Well alright then." He smiled.


End file.
